The Transformers (2016 Film)
''The Transformers ''is an 2016 science fiction action adventure film. Directed by Peyton Reed and Jon M. Chu and written by and Max Borenstein and is distributed by Paramount Pictures, the film was released on June 18, 2016. Its is the reboot of the Transformers film series which was previously directed by Michael Bay and overall it is the fifth movie of the Transformers and the first film of All-New Transformers Cinematic Universe. Synopsis ??? Plot ??? Ending Credits Sences Ending A: Thomas begin making an project know as Project: Aerialbots. Menawhile, Optimus calling for remaining Autobots who may survive from the war on Cybertron with the help of an reformed Knock Out. Ending B: When Shockwave helps Soundwave to rebuild Frenzy, Ravage and Rumble. Meanwhile, Megatron calling for remaining Decepticons that may survive from the war on Cybertron which he meets Shockwave and he saids "I'm working on creating Predacons". Cast Humans *Ian Hecox as Himself, Anthony's best friend and ally to the Autobots. *Anthony Padilla as Himself, Ian's best friend and ally to the Autobots. *Logan Lerman as Spike Witwicky, Clancy and Dani's son and ally to the Autobots. *Shailene Woodley as Carly Spencer, Spike's love interset-turn-girlfriend and ally to the Autobots. *Matt Damon as Detective Clancy Witwicky, a detective and ally to the Autobots. *??? as Dani Witwicky, Clancy's wife and ally to the Autobots. *J.K. Simmons as Thomas K. Chase, CEO of Chase Industries, Chip's father and ally to the Autobots. In the mid-credits sence, he begin the project, "Project: Aerialbots" as new allies for the Autobots. *??? as Chip Chase, Spike's friend, Thomas's son and ally to the Autobots. Autobots *Peter Cellun as Optimus Prime *Ken Watanabe as Drift *Aaron Paul as Smokescreen *Johnny Yong Bosch as Bumblebee *Bryan Cranston as Ratchet *Kevin Michael Richardson as Jazz *Troy Baker as Jetfire *Andrew Garfield as Tailgate *Emma Stone as Arcee *John DiMaggio as Wheeljack *April Steward as Elita-One *Jess Harnell as Ironhide *Dwayne Johnson as Cliffjumper (Sacrifice himself to save Tailgate's life and was killed by Megatron) *Tara Strong as Red Alert (Killed by Lockdown in Ratchet's flashbacks) Decepticons *Frank Welker as Megatron, Ravage (Killed by Ironhide and possibly be rebuilt by Soundwave and Shockwave), Laserbeak *Steven Blum as Starscream *David Solobov as Shockwave *Nolan North as Barricade *Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. as Soundwave *Reno Wilson as Frenzy (Killed by Ian and was possibly be rebuilt by Soundwave and Shockwave), Rumble (Killed by Thomas and Clancy and possibly be rebuilt by Soundwave and Shockwave) *Corey Burton as Astrotrain *Daran Norris as Knock Out (Later become an Autobot) *Tom Kane as Lockdown (Killed by Ratchet) Squeals and Spin-offs The success of the film spawned three sequels and two spin-off movies, The Transformers: Robots in Disguise in 2018, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye in 2019, The Transformers: Regeneration in 2021, Beast Wars: Transformers in 2020 and Beast Wars: Transformers 2 in 2022 is an spin-off. Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Transformers series Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:2016 films Category:PG-13